


Pies

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Death, Dogs, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Movie Reference
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Grupka zaprzyjaźnionych chłopców pewnego dnia znajduje psa i postanawia, że zostanie on kolejnym członkiem ich "bandy".





	Pies

\- Co robimy? - spytał Dominik.

De Pięć zwabiło pod cmentarny płot skomlenie dobiegające z drugiej strony. Stali tam już od dobrej minuty i zanim Dominik się odezwał, milczeli i nasłuchiwali.

\- Stoimy - odparł Dawid spostrzegawczo. Potem skinął na najmniejszego i dodał: - Zerknij, co się tam dzieje.

Darek posłusznie wsunął głowę między sztachety, spojrzał w jedną stronę, potem w drugą, wlepił wzrok w coś, co znajdowało się po lewej na dole, i w końcu zaraportował służbiście:

\- Pies.

\- To słychać - zauważył Dawid bez zniecierpliwienia. - Co jeszcze możesz o nim powiedzieć?

\- Chyba zdycha - uznał mały. Przełożył rękę na drugą stronę płotu i ukłuł zwierzę palcem. - No, nawet się nie ruszył. I jest cały we krwi. I chyba ma tylko trzy nogi - ciągnął.

\- Łapy. Psy mają łapy, nie nogi - poprawił Dawid. Podszedł bliżej płotu i zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Łapy - zgodził się Darek. Zawsze zgadzał się z tym, co mówił Dawid, który był przecież największy i mieszkał tu najdawniej, i był szefem De Pięć, i w ogóle. Dawid wszystko wiedział i lepiej było się z nim zgadzać, choć nigdy nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy. Może dlatego, że wszyscy woleli się z nim zgodzić jeszcze zanim potężny chłopak mógłby zechcieć zrobić im krzywdę.

\- I nie mówi się _zdycha_ , tylko _umiera_ \- dodał Dawid, który w tym czasie już przechodził górą przez ogrodzenie. - „Zdycha” to brzydkie słowo.

\- To jest pies, psy _zdychają_ \- zaprotestował milczący dotąd Damian. Daniel, jego brat bliźniak, bez słowa pokiwał głową. - Ludzie _umierają_ , psy _zdychają_. I to wcale nie jest brzydkie słowo.

Bliźniacy lubili występować przeciwko Dawidowi dla samej zasady sprzeciwiania się. Uważali zresztą, że skoro jest ich dwóch na jednego, to sobie poradzą, nawet jeśli szef ich bandy był naprawdę duży i silny. W końcu nikomu jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił krzywdy.

\- Śmierć jest jedna dla wszystkich - dobiegł czwórkę chłopców głos zza płotu. Dawid pochylał się nad psem. - W śmierci wszyscy są równi. Powinniśmy ją szanować bez względu na to, czy _umiera_ człowiek, czy zwierzę.

Z tym nie mogli się nie zgodzić, wszyscy więc zgodnie przytaknęli. Ale oczywiście Damian musiał od razu dodać:

\- Nie powinieneś tam być. Nie wolno nam przechodzić przez płot - zauważył.

\- A co mu zrobią, powieszą go? - spytał Dominik ironicznie.

Chłopcy roześmiali się ponuro. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że po pierwsze nikt by się do tego nie posunął, a po drugie Dawid miał już w tych sprawach więcej doświadczenia, niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Takie życie.

\- I co z tym psem? - rzucił Dominik po dłuższej chwili.

\- Jest w kiepskim stanie - ocenił Dawid. - Pewnie nie dożyje jutrzejszej nocy. Cofnij głowę - dodał, kierując słowa do Darka. - I uważaj na uszy.

Dziecko posłusznie przycisnęło dłońmi uszy do czaszki i cofnęło głowę. Dawid chwycił psa i podał go nad płotem na drugą stronę.

\- Chłopaki, pomóżcie - poprosił.

Trzy pary rąk wyciągnęły się ku górze, żeby odebrać zwierzę, które przez chwilę skomlało trochę głośniej, a potem prawie zupełnie ucichło.

\- Co chcesz z nim zrobić? - spytał Dominik, kiedy szef wrócił na ich stronę.

\- Zabiorę go do siebie - zdecydował Dawid. - Mam gęste krzaki tuż obok, nikt go nie zauważy. A jutro... zobaczymy. - Wziął psa na ręce i ruszył w stronę swojego domu.

Reszta chłopców uznała to za sygnał do końca zabawy tej nocy, więc pożegnali się i rozeszli. Tylko Damian i Daniem poszli razem, bo przecież byli braćmi, więc mieszkali w tym samym miejscu.

***

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami pies zmarł przed zachodem słońca.

***

\- Jak go nazwiesz? - spytał Dominik następnej nocy.

Stali w pięciu - sześciu, jeśli liczyć psa - pod wielkim krzyżem, gdzie zawsze się spotykali. Dawid położył dłoń na karku zwierzęcia. Teraz, kiedy stał na swoich trzech łapach, pies wydawał się znacznie większy niż poprzedniej nocy. Nadal był wychudzony, to już nigdy nie miało się zmienić, ale wesoło machał ogonem i dyszał, pewnie z przyzwyczajenia. Patrzył na chłopców tym jednym okiem, które mu zostało, jakby zapraszał ich do zabawy.

\- Duncan - odpowiedział Dawid. Widząc wpatrzone w niego cztery pytające pary oczu i jedno uśmiechnięte, już przyzwyczajone do nowego imienia, psie ślepię, wyjaśnił: - Duncan McLeod, nieśmiertelny. Jak my. Teraz będzie nas sześciu.

\- Dlaczego nie Connor? - zdziwił się Dominik.

\- Wolałem Ramireza - burknął Daniel, na co Damian oczywiście w milczeniu pokiwał głową.

\- Ja też - przyznał Dawid. - Ale Ra-mi-rez to trzy sylaby, a psy powinny mieć imiona złożone z dwóch. Poza tym nie jest na D, podobnie jak Connor - zauważył. - Duncan jest jednym z nas, powinien do nas pasować.

To przemówiło do nich wszystkich, nawet do bliźniaków. Chłopcy zgodnie przyjęli nowo nazwanego Duncana do ich grona i od tej pory określali się jako De Sześć.

Pozostali mieszkańcy cmentarza nie protestowali, kiedy od tej pory na spokojnej dotąd nekropolii słychać było nocami wesołe szczekanie psa. Niektórzy wprawdzie krzywili się, widząc przebiegających obok ich grobów chłopców, których goniło wielkie trzynogie zwierzę niczym z rasowego horroru klasy B albo sławnej powieści Sir Artura Conan Doyle'a. Większość uśmiechała się jednak ze zrozumieniem, a czasem i prawdziwą przyjemnością. Duncan nie zakłócał przecież ich wiecznego odpoczynku, bo w ciągu dnia spał jak pozostali, w trumnie swojego nowego pana. Poza tym... w śmierci wszyscy są równi. Dlaczego i po niej dzieci i psy nie miałyby zaznać trochę radości?...

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na akcję Duchy kontra zombie na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.


End file.
